


One Small Change

by grimdigee



Series: It All Ends Here [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Good Ozai, Hurt/Comfort, I had an idea and I had to roll with it, I know it's surprising, I'm Sorry, Multi, Ozai being a GOOD parent, Ozai is actually good in this, Ozai-centric, don't let the tags fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee
Summary: “I'll be fine dad, besides, Uncle is coming with me!” Ozai nodded, “Yes, I know.” He grumbled slightly, “Are you sure you don't want to wait for your mother and sister?” Zuko nodded, “I already said goodbye, and besides, I'll be back before you know it!” Ozai couldn't argue with that.He watched as his son's ship set off, Iroh and Zuko waved goodbye, Ozai had a bad feeling about all of this, but he waved back.Or, there is a change in the timeline, Iroh changes Ozai and destiny is shifting, but maybe not for the better.
Relationships: Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: It All Ends Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825282
Comments: 21
Kudos: 161





	One Small Change

**Author's Note:**

> I AM planning on continuing this, unlike all my other fics, this is set in stone to be continued, I have an idea, and although I don't know when exactly I WILL continue it, I know that it'll happen.

HEY ALL, PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE, THIS WORK IS PART OF A SERIES THAT WILL NEVER BE FORMALLY FINISHED, THE ENDING WAS RELEASED IN AN UPDATE POST I MADE BUT THE SERIES TECHNICALLY WILL NEVER BE FINISHED AS I AM HEREBY ABANDONING THIS SERIES SO I CAN FOCUS ON MY LIFE WITHOUT FEELING GUILTY, THANKS IN ADVANCE - Grimdigo (the writer)

-

“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.” Ozai brought his hand down to cup the young boy's face, before lighting his hand aflame.

A shriek echoed through the chamber, it took Ozai a moment before realizing it was his own, he clutched the blanket in front of him, shuddering.

A man ran into his room, “Ozai! Brother, are you okay?!” Ozai gulped, he shouldn't be scared, he was already fourteen, he should know better than to freak out over something as small as a nightmare, even still, Ozai shook his head.

“I... I had a nightmare...” He said shakily, scolding himself for the tremble in his voice, but instead of jeering laughter, Iroh simply sat next to Ozai, smiling warmly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ozai thought for a moment, “Yeah.. Okay.”

Neither would realize it, but this nightmare would be a turning point for both of them, and they're destinies would take hard hits because of it.

…

Ozai stared down at his son, he hadn't thought about his nightmare in years but looking down at the small baby in his wife's arms brought it all back, although the nightmare itself wasn't a thing of happiness, opening up to his older brother that night was, ever since then, he looked at Iroh with less jealousy and more admiration.

He realized he was very deep in thought when Ursa looked up at him, worried, and a bit frightened, “Ozai... Is everything alright?” She asked, Ozai considered it for a moment, before grinning.

“Yes, he's beautiful... You're beautiful.” Her eyes widened and he chuckled, leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead, “What do you want to name him?”

“Zuko.”

…

Ozai watched his boy running around the garden, Ursa sat at his side and tended to their baby daughter, he was smiling, Ursa was too, they were happy, actually, Ozai had never been happier.

Zuko whipped around, grinning from ear to ear, he waved his arms around and yelled about something, probably the turtleducks that were swimming through the pond.

The boy zipped around said pond, laughing joyfully and throwing some flower petals into the water, a few moments later though he tripped on a branch and tumbled onto the ground, Ozai was about to rush over and help him when his son growled, yanked the branch out of the dirt, and promptly set the thing on fire.

Ozai stared in awe, before he realized the branch would burn down the whole garden if left unattended, he ran over and snatched the stick from out of Zuko's hand, throwing it into the pond.

Zuko looked upset, he mumbled something unintelligible, Ozai looked back at him, “What was that?” Zuko pouted sadly, “'M sowwy..” Ozai huffed out a laugh, picking the boy up and tossing him into the air before catching him again.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Zuko, you're a firebender!” He said, gleefully, Zuko blinked at him, before giving a toothy smile, “'Irebener!” He threw his arms into the air and giggled, tossing small flames around before Ozai set him down again.

“This is very good, Zuko, but I want you to remember, fire is VERY dangerous, you must be careful when using it.” He said, tone more serious now, Zuko nodded quickly, “Okay daddy..” He whispered, Ozai chuckled, rubbing the boy's hair.

“I love you, Zuko.”

…

Ozai grimaced, Lu Ten had just passed away, he knew Iroh would be absolutely heartbroken, his older brother had loved the young man with all his heart, and even Ozai cared about him, he couldn't imagine going through that type of pain, and he didn't blame Iroh for abandoning the Siege.

He rubbed his temple, sighing loudly, Ozai sat up from his desk, he figured he had done enough work for today, it was time to relax a little, he should probably talk to his father, Azulon, but he didn't really want to.

He made for the door when he realized Zuko was standing there, Ozai blinked, “Zuko, what are you doing here?” His son shrugged, “I heard what happened... Is he really..?” Zuko didn't finish the question but Ozai knew what he was asking nonetheless, he frowned, “I'm sorry son, it's true.” Zuko trembled, at that he ran forward and hugged Ozai.

The man couldn't help but lean down and scoop the boy up into a proper hug, despite his son being eleven, Ozai was still strong and could lift Zuko with ease.

Zuko sobbed into his shoulder, he didn't comment on it, instead he carried his son out of his office, not bothering to look at his guards, he carried Zuko all the way to Ozai and Ursa's room, Ursa looked up at him when he entered, mild curiosity turned to sorrow when she saw their son.

“Oh, Zuko, my baby...” She stood, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders and rubbing comforting circles there, it was then that Ozai realized Azula was tucked into their bed, he didn't question it, she was just as close to Lu Ten as Zuko was, she probably seeked out comfort as well.

He placed Zuko into the bed next to Azula, he had worn himself out crying, tucking him into bed, Ozai turned to Ursa, she was clearly upset as well, but she masked it wonderfully.

He pulled her into a hug, she returned it, and for that one moment, everything was going to be okay.

…

Iroh had returned, it had been almost a year since Lu Ten's death, and Ozai couldn't be happier, although he was quick to realize Iroh wasn't the strong warrior he knew when the man had left, no, the Dragon of the West had died with his son on the battle field, the man who returned was a chubby, wise, fun loving, old man.

Even stranger still, the moment Iroh saw their father again, he relinquished his birthright to Ozai, stating that “I'm not fit to rule, I don't even want to anymore.” Azulon was quite disappointed but allowed it, Iroh simply took on the rank of a retired general and stepped off his place for the throne.

Azulon approached Ozai after that, “Ozai, my son, I'm growing old, I was waiting for Iroh to return so I could do this but.. Since he is no longer Crowned Prince, it has to be you... Ozai, I'm retiring, it's your time to take your place as ruler of our Nation.”

He removed his headpiece, letting his hair fall down, he handed it off to Ozai, smiling crookedly, “I'm preparing your coronation, be ready.”

…

Being Firelord was much harder than Ozai thought, but having Iroh at his side helped, even if his brother was now merely a general, a year had passed since his father had stepped down and Ozai was STILL trying to get used to his place as ruler.

Today was an important war meeting, after a lot of begging, he allowed Zuko in, since his son was now thirteen years old, and wow, now that he thought about it, Ozai felt kind of old, he would never say that allowed though, Azula would never let him live it down.

Zuko sat quietly across from Iroh as one of the generals spoke of his plan, Ozai so desperately wanted to roll his eyes, the plan was stupid, it would only kill so many for something so unnecessary, Ozai was waiting patiently for the general to finish speaking before he shot down the idea, unfortunately though, Zuko cut him off first.

“How dare you! You would send those men, who are loyal to our Nation, off to die, simply because you couldn't think of a better idea?!” Ozai bit his lip to stifle a laugh, he collected himself though, “Zuko, quiet yourself.” He said, simply, his son sat back, angrily glaring at the general.

“Zuko is right though, the plan is awfully...” He paused, looking for an unoffensive word that would work in favor of both parties, “Wasteful.” He finished, internally wincing, it wasn't quite what he was going for but it seemed to still work, the general sat back down, humiliated at Zuko speaking out against him, as well as Ozai siding with the boy.

Ozai wanted to sigh dramatically, being Firelord was harder than he thought...

…

Ozai was borderline pouting, he REALLY felt old now, watching his son, who was now sixteen, boarding his very own ship, about to travel the world to hunt the Avatar, who was supposedly heading for the North Pole.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Zuko groaned, “For the last time, YES, you KNOW I don't trust Zhao to do literally anything, his stupidity is as vast as his ego.” Ozai snorted, unable to hold back a smile, Zuko smiled back.

“I'll be fine dad, besides, Uncle is coming with me!” Ozai nodded, “Yes, I know.” He grumbled slightly, “Are you sure you don't want to wait for your mother and sister?” Zuko nodded, “I already said goodbye, and besides, I'll be back before you know it!” Ozai couldn't argue with that.

He watched as his son's ship set off, Iroh and Zuko waved goodbye, Ozai had a bad feeling about all of this, but he waved back.

Iroh and Zuko were pronounced dead three months later.

…

The palace was quiet, it hadn't been this quiet since Lu Ten's death, Ozai was going mad, a few hours ago he and Azula got into a shouting match, his daughter wanted to go out and seek revenge for her fallen brother and uncle, but Ozai wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't be losing another family member to this war.

Maybe it was irrational, but Ozai was seriously considering ending the war, giving up, surrendering, just like Iroh did back in Ba Sing Se, just like his father did when Iroh returned, just... Give up.

Ozai hadn't planned any more attacks, it had been almost a month, and his army was growing restless, awaiting orders, Ozai didn't have any though, what was the point? He was fighting for control but at what cost? The Airbenders were wiped out and at one point he felt justified for it, but now he feels that the Avatar killing his own son was... Almost deserved.

Ozai had learned in the last month that the Fire Nation attacked the Air Nomads without reason, unprovoked, and with every new piece of information, Ozai wanted more and more to stop this stupid fighting.

Maybe he would, but right now, he just wanted to sleep.

…

“Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's your daughter, Princess Azula, she has gone missing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, I only said PRONOUNCED dead! Anyways, cliffhangers! >:D


End file.
